The objective of a “Control Hold” mode for a mobile station is two-fold: (1) to decrease the latency period for reactivation, and (2) to increase the battery life during the inactive period. The mobile station can be transitioned to Control Hold Mode when inactive for a period of time, for example, hundreds of milliseconds.
In 1xEV-DV (data and voice) systems, the Control Hold Mode was incorporated into Rev. C standards for F-PDCH (Forward Packet Data Channel) operation. While much attention has been paid to the high-speed packet data Reverse Link, the inventors have realized that a Control Hold Mode for the new Reverse Packet Data Channel will also be useful.